Meet Him
by Altoire
Summary: Draco Malfoy sudah menghilang sejak perang usai. Harry Potter dikejutkan kedatangan Draco Malfoy di depan pintu rumahnya. [DraRry] AfterWar!AU


**DISCLAIMER**

 **Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

 **Meet Him © Altoire**

 **Genre: General, a bit Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

 **Character: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter**

 **AfterWar!AU**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu Draco Malfoy berdiri mematung, memandang lekat satu-satunya ruang gelap yang dibatasi jeruji besi. Ia tak bergerak. Bibir pucatnya terkatup rapat. Manik abu yang sudah tampak lelah tak kunjung mengalihkan pandang.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu semenjak perang berakhir, dimana kubu kegelapan kalah telak pada seorang 'Anak yang Bertahan Hidup Dua Kali'. Sejak saat itu pula perubahan drastis pada hidupnya terjadi. Semua orang menganggapnya sampah yang tak layak memijak dunia. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya untuk melindungi Harry Potter menuai permusuhan dari kubu kegelapan yang berhasil lolos dari kejaran para auror. Jati dirinya sebagai salah satu bagian _Death Eaters_ menuai cemooh dan kecaman dimana-mana dari masyarakat dunia sihir.

Sudah tak ada lagi Draco Malfoy yang dulu, yang berdiri tegap dengan dagu terangkat penuh kharisma. Yang ada saat ini hanya yang tersisa, seorang pemuda menyedihkan yang meratapi segala yang telah hilang.

"Malfoy," Harry memanggil dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa membuat bahu pria di depannya terangkat terkejut.

Draco masih tak berbalik. Tapi Harry tahu kalau Draco tidak mengabaikannya.

"Orangtuamu—maaf... Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun," Harry berbicara lirih. "Kalau saja Kementrian—"

"Terima kasih, Potter," Draco memotong ucapan Harry. "Terima kasih banyak." Pemuda jangkung itu berbalik menatapnya, memberikan satu senyum sendu untuknya.

Harry terdiam. Tak pernah ada dalam mimpinya sekalipun bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy akan berterima kasih padanya. Mungkin memang benar dugaannya saat pertama kali bertemu kembali dengan sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy beberapa jam lalu, bahwa Draco Malfoy yang dilihatnya saat ini sudah banyak berubah.

.

.

Benar. Setelah perang usai dan keluarga Malfoy sudah diadili oleh pihak Kementrian, Draco yang dibebaskan dari masa penahanan Azkaban mendadak menghilang. Harry yang ingin berterima kasih padanya atas pertolongan yang ia dapat ketika perang dulu bahkan tak bisa menemukan jejak Draco sama sekali meski ia sudah mencari kemanapun. Bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi, Harry akhirnya menyerah untuk mencari.

Tahun berganti. Harry yang baru saja pulang dari misi aurornya dikejutkan oleh adanya seorang pria jangkung yang terduduk di depan pintu rumahnya di Godric Hollow. Bukan hanya itu, yang lebih mengejutkan untuknya yaitu kenyataan bahwa pria berpakaian lusuh itu adalah sosok yang dicarinya selama ini, Draco Malfoy.

Pria itu tampak berbeda dari Draco Malfoy yang selama ini ia kenal. Lepas dari sikap menyebalkan, Draco Malfoy dihadapannya malah terlihat menyedihkan. Pipinya semakin tirus, tubuh tegapnya tak tampak seperti dulu, dan Harry bahkan bisa melihat cekungan matanya yang tampak kentara sekali.

Harry menatap lekat pemuda itu. Manik abu dengan binar merendahkan hilang tak bersisa. Manik abu itu tampak lebih teduh dan menyimpan banyak hal. Kesedihan, luka, penyesalan, kekecewaan, dan keputusasaan. Satu kesimpulan yang Harry dapat, Draco Malfoy sudah berubah terlalu banyak.

"Aku membaca suratmu." Bibir yang semula terkatup rapat mulai bersuara. "Aku membaca semua suratmu dan pemberitahuan... bahwa ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal di dalam Azkaban."

Harry tak memberi respon apapun. Ia diam, menunggu apa yang ingin Draco ucapkan lagi.

"Potter." Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon yang sarat akan putus asa. "Tolong ijinkan aku melihat tempat tinggal mereka di Azkaban terakhir kali."

.

.

Kini posisi tempat mereka berdiri berubah. Suasana suram Azkaban berganti menjadi suasana tenang halaman belakang Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy sedang bertekuk lutut dengan tangan meraba pelan dua nisan batu yang tampak masih baru. Ada dua jiwa bersemayam di bawah sana, milik dua orang paling berharga yang Malfoy muda itu miliki.

Harry memilih berdiri agak jauh di belakang. Ia hanya memandang dalam diam, tak ingin menginterupsi barang sedikit. Tak ada keinginan pula untuk pergi. Bukan karena Malfoy Manor saat ini menjadi kawasan terlarang yang dijaga ketat oleh Kementrian, tetapi karena tatapan seorang Draco Malfoy padanya sebelum mereka ber _apparate_ ke tempat ini.

"Potter," Draco memanggil tanpa berbalik padanya, kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram kedua batu nisan itu erat.

"Ya?" Harry yang semula menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus punggung kuyu yang seakan masih memikul beban yang berat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan keinginan terakhir mereka, Potter."

Harry tak membalasnya. Ia menunduk lagi, menimbang jawaban apa yang sekiranya harus ia berikan.

"Potter," Draco memanggil lagi, suaranya lebih dekat, seolah ia mendengarnya langsung tepat di telinga.

Baru ia mengangkat wajahnya, jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang karena terkejut. Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak bisa menguasai diri.

Draco sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Manik abu itu memandangnya lekat. Harry balas memandangnya, ia bisa melihat luka lain yang terpantul dari sepasang netra abu itu. Luka yang Harry tahu darimana asal dan penyebabnya. Maka ia sama sekali tak akan bertanya apalagi menyinggungnya.

"Potter, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu lagi?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja. Katakan saja. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Malfoy."

Kemudian hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Draco tampak memasang wajah ragu. Harry sendiri masih setia menunggu apa yang mungkin bisa ia bantu dari permintaan Malfoy nanti.

Harry menatap Draco lekat. Wajah ragu di hadapannya berubah serius saat menatap lurus tepat ke arahnya. Berikutnya yang terjadi di luar dugaan sang Potter muda. Ia memandang tak mengerti ketika tangan kirinya ditarik pelan tanpa permisi disusul dengan jari manis yang sudah tampak apik terpasangi cincin perak dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy di bagian pusatnya.

"Malf—"

"Tolong jaga cincin ini untukku, Potter. Aku akan datang kembali untuk mengambilnya suatu hari nanti."

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Halo~ Permisi, saya bawa Drarry terselubung. Maaf ya ceritanya aneh gini, saya sedang ingin melepas stres dan wb yang telah lama jadi penyakit wwww

Dan Hope U Like It~

Terima kasih sudah bersedia berkunjung, apalagi bagi yang telah meninggalkan jejaknya di fict abal ini ^^


End file.
